


Their Song of Tears

by evelinaonline



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform, Rito Village, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: After a tough day of archery training, Revali, Seven and Lonan are relaxing in Revali's house in Rito Village.





	Their Song of Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_geeks_dab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_geeks_dab/gifts), [phillozophy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phillozophy).



> This fanfiction includes the OCs of Jay Acorn (Lonan) and Lozy (Seven). Please check them out!
> 
> In case the links for their accounts do not function:  
> Jay- AO3 (mr_jay_acorn), Tumblr (a-geeks-dab)  
> Lozy- Tumblr (phillozophy)

“Aw, come on, Revali, it’ll be fun!”

It was your usual day in Rito Village. Most Rito were midning their own business and managing their shops while others were spending their Sunday evening relaxing. Lonan and Seven had just finished archery training with Revali. It was almost unbelievable; Revali - the Rito Champion - teaching them how to handle a bow. And if that wasn’t enough, they were now in his own home, relaxing. Lonan was mindblown by the whole situation. He had all those thoughts running through his head, wondering how they got to this point.

Seven was too busy pointing at things and asking questions to wonder those himself. ‘What’s this?’, ‘What does this do?’, ‘I didn’t know you owned a…!’. Revali did not mind nswering questions about himself at all. ‘Ah, yes! This was given to me whenI became a Champion. It’s an item made exclusively for me and you can’t purchase it anywhere. It’s too bad but only fair, considering I am so great!’ Lonan was giggling at their silliness and shaking his head.

A long wooden case got Seven’s attention.Revali explained that’s where he storaged his flure. Almost all Rito played an instrument.

“You should show us what you can do!” Seven had said.

Revali turned down the suggestion immedietely. “I am sure you want to hear my indescribable skills at playing the flute more than anything right now but, I must admit, I am a bit rusty. I’d rather not.”

“The three of us can play a song together! We’ll be barely able to hear if you do a mistake then!” Lonan said excitedly, obviously fond of the idea.

“Yeah!” Seven agreed. “What’s the worse that could happen?”

“Absolutely not.”

The other Rito pouted. “Aw, come on, Revali, it’ll be fun!”

“Yes, Ratio!” Seven smiled mischievously. “Or… Are you not up to the challenge? Perhaps?”

“Ha!” Revali turned his head the other way. “Not up the the challenge? You must be kidding me right now!”

“Does the ‘Great Revali’ have a weakness, after all?” the Hylian continued, fixing his eyepatch. “Man, this is the first and last time I’m using your actual name…” he mumbled under his breath.

“Watch me.” Revali had already taken his flute out of the box. He was not going to let _a kid_ tell him he can’t play an instrument. He would prove himself. He placed its tip on his beak and played a few notes.

Barely able to hold his laughter back, Lonan took out his lute and joined in. Revali had started playing a very common song in the village. It was one of the melodies every Rito learned as a kid, it was so common you _could_ say it was… The village’s theme.

Seven had heard this song in Rito Village the first time he had been there. He had never played it before but was able to keep up with his ocarina just fine. The three instruments harmonised perfectly with each other.  
  
_'Find who we are_  
Cure from the past  
That’s why our journey is made’  
   
Lonan sang to the tune. His voice came out sounding sweet and gentle.  
  
_'Met so unexpectedly_  
_But things have worked out for us’_  
  
A wave of coziness filled the room. Suddenly, Revali was not mad. Seven was not grinning at his accomplishment. Lonan was not filled with this feeling of excitment. All of them were letting go of their worries, ever so slowly.  
  
_‘Together we’ll_  
_Find a way_  
_To happiness_  
_It won’t be long_  
_We know it’s close_  
_We’ll_  
Shine’  
  
That song… The way it was performed. Those few words, the sweet notes, they spoke volumes. Three people, three _friends_ harmonising and opening up.  
  
_‘There is a way to heal_  
_Embrace the sky_  
The morning sun

 _And if we ever need a friend_  
_We’re here for each other_  
Our love is all we share’  
  
The final note was played and the first tear started to form on the Hylian’s cheek. In what seemed like a quarter of a second, his ocarina had fell from his hand and he had burried his face in the bard’s feathers. That’s when only one little drop from his eye turned into a pool of tears.

“S-Sevvy?! Are you okay?” Lonan’s eyes went wide open. He had almost lost his balanse and even dropped his lute when his friend charged at him. It only took a moment for the Rito to regain it and hug Seven in a caring way.

Seven continued sobbing, almost chocking his words. “Th-This is the first time I get to-to do something l-like this! I never had a-any friends who wo-would be like this, I… I-I…! I, I love you!”

By the time Seven was finished, Lonan had joined in the crying. It was a very unique song; The harmony of tears. It was performed by three too. Revali had shed a few tears himself but had turned the other way around to hide them.

But every song needs a dance. Complex or simple. Seven was aware. He stretched his arm and pulled Revali by his wing. The Rito froze in place for a few seconds. His head turned around, looking at Lonan and Seven in the eyes. A song needed a dance. Complex or simple. An action of love and friendship. That’s what their song of tears needed.

Next thing the three of them knew, they were crying in each other’s arms together. They were not ashamed. They were not afraid. There were together and they were unstopable that way.

And soon, they started laughing. Their tears kept falling out their eyes like a stream but they were laughing. After all, their song of tears was never writen to be sad.

“I love you guys!” Seven repeated with a dorkish grin on his face.

They pulled away from their embrace but still stayed in the comfort of physical contact. Lonan, being taller, stood in the middle with his two wings around his friends’ shoulders and Revali and Seven wrapping the arm that touched Lonan’s side around his back.

Lonan giggled. “Why aren’t we doing this more often?” he commented.

“Hm, I do not know.” Revali had given up on holding his smile back. “Don’t put my life on it but it could be the crying.”

“Are you saying it is not worth it, Revolution?” Seven joked. “I’m glad I met you…” he smiled, looking at his friends.

“So am I!” Lonan was quick to answer.

“I do suppose meeting you two was a pleasant experience.” The Rito Champion was not so good at expressing his feelings but the other two knew he meant well.

“Enjoy soft Revali while you can!” Lonan teased and Revali was clearly embarrassed.

Seven pinched the Rito’s cheek. “The short small Lever!”

“I am _not_ short!”

“Told you it’d be over soon.” said Lonan as Revali crossed his arms, causing Seven to laugh. He acted less maturely than Seven himself and he was the youngest of them all!

Every song is unique. Each one has its own melody, pace, dance… Their song did too. They shaped it together. To all the others, it was just a song. To them, it was a whole story, wether it was played on the ocarina, the flute, the lure or with tears. It was theirs to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> BOY WAS THAT FEELSY OR WHAT!  
> I was in my angst mood while writing this, haha. I hope you enjoyed regardless!
> 
> I have ooone final surprise for this. The song the three friends were playing? I may or may not have sung this and uploaded it on YouTube. #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Rito Village - Breath of the Wild (Vocal Cover - Original Lyrics) (For "Their Song of Tears") under the channel "Evelina Online
> 
> Again, in case the link does not function, I have shortened the URL to the video so that you'll be able to type it.  
> https://goo.gl/E8Rr3Q
> 
> Thank you for sticking around to read!
> 
> P.S.  
> *gives tissues to Jay and Lozy* Good luck my dudes


End file.
